Harry Potter und der erbe der großen fünf
by Sir Benjamin
Summary: Harry entdeckt an seinem Geburtstag verblüffendes über seine vorfahren.Und verändert sich,nich nur äußerlich.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter und der erbe der großen fünf  
  
Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht Schweißgebadet auf ,wieder hatte er den gleichen Schrecklichen Traum gehabt den er bis jetzt jede Nacht hatte seit er aus Hogwarts wiedergekommen war.Wie wurmschwanz Cedric tötete ,wie Voldemort ihn folterte und wie er sich mit Voldemort duellierte. Inzwischen waren schon zwei Wochen vergangen und bald stand sein Geburtstag vor der Tür. Nicht das Harry sich besonders daraus freute ,aber man hat halt nich jeden Tag Geburtstag. So verflogen auch noch die letzten Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag Für Harry. An dem Tag vor seinem Geburtstagschlief Harry um kurz vor 24 Uhr ein ,doch diesmal war es nicht der altbekannte Traum von Voldemort ,sondern Harry fand sich in seinem eigenen Zimmer wieder,doch vor ihm standen 5 Zauberer,3 Männer und 2 Frauen. Der äteste Mann ,in blauen Roben fing dann an zu sprechen: "Hallo Harry,du fragst dich jetzt sicherlich warum wir uns in deinem zimmer befinden ,wir Harry sind deine vorfahren,Ich bin Merlin ,der Mann zu meiner Rechten ist Godric Gryffindor,der Mann zur Linken Salazar Slytherin,die Frau zur rechten ist Rowena Ravenclaw und zu meiner linken steht Helga Hufflepuff. Dann sprach der Mann zur Rechten von Merlin ,der als Godric Gryffindor vorgestellt wurde: "Harry,dadurch das du der Erbe von uns 5 bist bist du der mächtigste Zauberer der jemals gelebt hat." "Aber,."setzte Harry an. "Harry ,wir können jedoch nicht lange bleiben doch bevor wir gehen werden wir dir noch unserer ganzes Wissen und unsere Kraft geben.Und Harry, bitte trichtere Voldemort ein das er nicht mein Erbe ist,okay?",sagte Salazar. "Nun Harry wenn du aufwachst wirst du ein Geschenk von jedem von uns ,in deinem Zimmer, finden ausserdem wird dir auffallen ,dass sich dein aussehen verändert hat ,du ohne Zauberstab Zaubern kannst,die elemente kontrollieren kannst und vieles mehr.Aber nun werden wir dir erst einmal unser Wissen übertragen."sagte Rowena Daraufhin legte alle fünf Zauberer eine Hand auf Harry's Kopf und übertrugen ihr Wissen auf ihn. Nachdem sie dies getan hatten verschwanden sie ,und ließen den schlafenden Harry zurück.. Als dieser am nächsten Morgen aufwachte traute er seinen Augen nicht. 


	2. Default Chapter

Als dieser am nächsten morgen aufwachte traute er seinen Augen nicht ,dass erste was ihm auffiel war das er seine Brille nicht mehr brauchte,und dann kam sein Zimmer es war vollgestellt mit Geschenken,neben seiner Eule Hedwig saß ein weißer Phoenix,am Fuße seines Bettes stand eine Truhe mit 5 Schlößern und auf dem Fensterbrett saßen 5 Eulen. Den grösten Schreck bekam Harry allerdings als er aufstand und in den Spiegel schaute. Er war nun nicht mehr klein und hager ,nein er war groß und durchtrainiert ,außerdem kam es Ihm so vor als würde sein kopf zerplatzen,und dann fiel ihm der Traum von seinen Vorfahren ein ,sollte er wirklich der Nachfahre von den größten fünf Magiern aller Zeiten sein? Darüber wollte er sich so früh am Morgen aber lieber keine Gedanken machen,also machte er sich an das Geschenke auspacken. Zuerst wollte er die Truhe unter de Lupe nehmen ,also nahm er den ersten Schlüssel und steckte ihn ins erste Loch. Was er dort fand war schon der zweite Schock so früh am morgen,in dem Koffer befand sich ein riesiger Raum mit einer noch viel größeren Bibliothek als sie in Hogwarts war. Als er in den Raum hinunter stieg fand er als erstes einen Brief:  
  
Hallo Harry! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Dieser Raum ist wie du siehst eine Bibliothek in der alles wissenswerte über Zauberstabloses Zaubern,Kontrollieren der Elemente,Animagi werden und vieles mehr steht. Außerdem hast du von mir noch den letzten lebenden weißen Phoenix bekommen,behandle ihn gut, Merlin  
  
Daraufhin verließ Harry den Raum ersteinmal wieder und ging in den zweiten Raum seiner Truhe in diesem befand sich ein Schlafraum mit Bett und ein Trainings Raum,indem alle möglichen Waffen sowie zwei magische Gegner standen mit denen man trainieren kann. Auch hier befand sich wieder ein Brief:  
  
Hallo Harry1 Happy Birthday! Diese beiden Räume beinhalten einen Schlaf- und einen Trainingsraum. In beiden Räumen verläuft die Zeit nich normal sondern langsamer wenn du hier unten einen Tag bist vergeht in der realen Welt mal gerade eine Stunde. Viel Glück, Godric Gryffindor  
  
Als Harry den Dritten Raum betrat fand er dort wieder einen Trainingsraum und ein Schlafzimmer indem sich eine kleine Bibliothek befand. Auch hier fand Harry wieder eine Nachricht:  
  
Hi Harry! Glückwunsch! Die beiden Räume hier funktionieren genauso wie die von Godric Nur dass diese Räume für das Training von magischen Duellen Gedacht ist. In der Bibliothek findest du nur Bücher die von guten Flüchen und gegen Flüchen handeln. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, Salazar Slytherin  
  
Als Harry den vierten Raum betrat,fand er diesen vollgestopft mit Anziehsachen vor, sowohl Roben als auch Muggel Klammotten. Docch von beidem immer nur das feinste.  
  
Hallo Harry! Ich dachte mir jeder Mensch kann nicht genug Anzieh Sachen haben und deshalb hab ich dir einen kleinen Vorrat gegeben,Ach ja die Sachen sind so verhext dass sie dir immer passen. Bye Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Im nächsten Raum fand Harry ein kleines Einhorn,einen kleinen Drachen und ein einen kleinen Gryffin und natürlich einen Brief:  
  
Hi Harry! Ich hoffe du magst Tiere!  
  
Denn sonst ist das Geschenk wohl nix für dich. Ach und da du mein erbe bist wirst du genau wie ich mit Tieren sprechen können. Hoffe es gefällt dir, Helga Hufflepuff  
  
Als Harry wieder aus der Truhe herausstieg machte er sich daran die geschenke seiner Freunde auszupacken. Von Ron und seiner Familie bekam er ein Trainings Quidditch Set, von Hermine ein Buch über "Das leben von Harry Potter", von Sirius und Remus Lupin eine neue Marauders Map und von Hagrid ein Buch über magische Kreaturen. Außerdem erhielt er seinen Hogwarts Brief mit all seinen Büchern da es zu Gefährlich für in sei in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Nach diesem Ereignis reichen Tag verliefen die Ferien wie im Traum,er Trainierte in seiner Truhe oder las in Merlin's Bibliothek. Sodass er am Ende der Ferien zum einen sehr Durchtrainiert war zum anderen sehr mächtig war,so war er nun in der Lage war die Elemente zu kontrollieren und Magie ohne Zauberstab durchzuführen und sich in jedes belibige Tier zu verwandeln. Und so vergingen seine Ferien mit Training. Bis zum 1. September. 


End file.
